Power Rangers: Sky Brigade
by Ghost Archer
Summary: The Earth is under attack by a relentless intergalactic mercenary driven mad with power. To combat the threat, five teenagers are selected to drive back the invading force, using powers given to them by a mysterious guide. Using these powers, they become the newest team of Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Saban.
1. Chapter 1: Take to the Skies, Part 1

***Ron, James and I are giving the new OCs a tour of my studio. We see Mason and Vanellope in the training room, sparring.***

**Mason: Archer, Ron, James. Who are those guys?**

**Me: They're my new OCs for the new story. This is Kyle, Hunter, Ryan, Lindsey, and Kaitlyn.**

**Vanellope: Oh yeah, now I remember. I saw you meeting them in the courtyard.**

**Kyle: It's nice to meet you both.**

**Lindsey: I don't get why you called us here.**

**Ryan: Listen, Lindsey. He called us here because he chose us to become Power Rangers.**

**Me: That's right, Ryan. And this chapter is going to start it all. You readers enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Sky Brigade

Episode 1: Take to the Skies, Part 1

Somewhere in a dimensional rift outside the Earth's atmosphere, a starship appears and within the ship was a looking towards the planet. The being in question was wearing a dark tan cloak. His hood was up, so his face was hidden. Another figure walked in and bowed to the cloaked figure. He had dark blue skin and gray fur wearing onyx armor with a black and navy blue cape. He stands up after about five seconds.

"Master, we are approaching the planet known as Earth." The armored figure reported.

"Perfect. Prepare for the attack. This planet must be ours at all costs." The cloaked figure confirmed. "What is it that you plan to do once the planet is ours, Kerzen?"

"I will resurrect the spirits of those that have failed to invade the Earth." Kerzen answered. The cloaked figure turns to face his henchman and removes his hood to reveal that he has gray skin, white eyes and black hair. He also had a scar that ran through his left eye. He cracks a small smile.

"Good. Now, prepare the turrets. We attack immediately." The figure ordered.

"As you wish, Master Zirok." Kerzen replied as he left the ship's flight deck. Zirok turns back around to face the planet once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, two people are walking out of their home. One is an 18-year-old boy with golden tan skin, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a blue t-shirt over a white shirt, khaki pants and gray shoes. The other is an 18-year-old girl with pale white skin, long, golden blonde hair wearing a white, unzipped jacket over a yellow V-neck t-shirt, denim knee-length shorts, and cerulean flats. Both of them have a backpack. They appear to be almost the same height.

"Well, today's the day, brother. I feel a little nervous." The girl said with an uneasy look.

"Don't worry. This is our first day at the new school. As long as we make friends, there's nothing that will go bad." The boy reassured "Besides, wouldn't it be great if we were in the same class?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up." The girl thanked with a smile as they kept on walking. After about 10 minutes, they see their destination. "We made it."

"I hope things aren't too serious this year." The boy thought as the two teenagers entered the school. The hallways of the building they entered are green, orange and white. Green-colored lockers lined up the walls.

"This place is amazing!" the girl said in awe.

"I know." The boy added. Then, a few seconds later, the school bell rings and various students start exiting the classrooms adjacent to the lockers and fill up the hallway with chatter. "C'mon, we should find our homerooms." He and the girl navigated through the cluster of students to the bulletin board. It displayed every event it held here. They look at the homeroom assignment list.

"So many names. How are we going to find ours?" the girl asked. The boy took a close look at the list and ran his index finger down the "Girls" side of the list until he found the girl's name.

"Kaitlyn Walker, Homeroom: 9C." the boy read aloud. He then looked at the "Boys" side of the list and ran his finger down it until he found his name.

"Hunter Walker, Homeroom: 9C. I knew it!" the boy read aloud and cheered discreetly.

"I guess we're in the same homeroom after all." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"You got that right, sister." Hunter replied. "Let's go." They leave the hallways and into another hallway. They look at the templates on the doors until they find their classroom.

"9A…9B…9C. Here it is." Hunter confirmed. They approach the door.

"Ready?" Kaitlyn asked her brother. He responds with a nod and knocks on the door. They instantly hear a voice from inside.

"Come in." the voice requested. Hunter opens the door and they walk inside the classroom. They turn their heads to see a man in his 30s with pale white skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a beige suit jacket over an indigo dress shirt, gray pants and leather dress shoes at his desk. "You must be the new students." The two siblings nod. "My name is Dr. Miles Carrington."

"My name's Hunter Walker and this is my sister, Kaitlyn." Hunter introduced to their teacher.

"Nice to meet you." Kaitlyn greeted.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Miles greeted. "You're just in time for the next class. Please, sit wherever you feel like." The siblings didn't hesitate to sit at one of the desks in the classroom. Hunter sits one row behind Kaitlyn, who is in the second row. Then, the bell rings once again and about 25 more people enter the classroom and take their seats in the desks.

"Good morning, class. Before we get started on the origin of Native American architecture, we have two new students joining us." Miles interpreted. "I would like you to welcome Hunter and Kaitlyn Walker." The siblings stand up to present themselves to the class, who applaud to them. After a moment of applause, the siblings sit back down. "Now, open your textbooks to page 209."

* * *

4 hours later…

The siblings are now in the school cafeteria. After getting their lunch, they sit at an empty table. Since this is their first day, finding friends is never easy. After about ten minutes, they see three people sit at their table. The first was a 16-year-old boy with black hair, pale skin and gray eyes wearing a black hoodie over a gray shirt with white decals, denim jeans and white running shoes with navy blue decals. The second was a 17-year-old girl with pale skin, dark red hair tied in a ponytail, and hazel eyes wearing a pink V-neck shirt, denim shorts, white flats with blue decals and a silver heart necklace. The last one is a 17-year-old boy with dark brown hair, jade green eyes and tan skin wearing a red dress shirt with gold decals, black pants, khaki shoes and a gold ring on his right index finger.

"I hear you're the new students here at South St. Helens High." The girl wondered.

"Yeah. I'm Hunter. This is my sister, Kaitlyn." Hunter replied and introduced himself and his sister to the three. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Parker. On my right is Ryan Nesbit and on my left is Lindsey Orton." The second boy introduced.

"Very nice to meet you three." Kaitlyn greeted.

"We saw you two looking lonely from our table, so we decided to come over and say hi." Ryan said.

"You don't have to do that." Hunter replied.

"That's not how we treat new students here." Lindsey retorted. "I'm sure there are many things you can do here at South St. Helens."

"Yeah. You're right. The place is looking great. I'm sure nothing bad will happen this year." Hunter added with confidence.

But he was very wrong. As if on cue, lasers started firing from somewhere in the sky and hitting buildings, scaring many of the students. The five teenagers take cover behind a wall to avoid the lasers.

* * *

In a cave somewhere in the mountains north of the town, a human-like figure awakens from a cryogen tube. The tube opens to reveal that the figure has silver skin and completely blue eyes wearing a hooded white cloak.

"This is not good. Not good at all." The cloaked figure said as a monkey with golden brown fur and green eyes wearing a blue bandana and an orange vest over a white t-shirt entered the cave. "Morzin, are you seeing this?"

"No doubt about it, Zarkod. Your brother has returned. And he brought his fleet of soldiers." Morzin confirmed with a frightened screech. Zarkod sighs in exasperation.

"I knew this would happen someday. We need to recruit five people with courage and determination." Zarkod confirmed. Morzin turns to him with a confused look. "Prepare the transporters."

"Understood." Morzin answered as he sprinted to five separately colored platforms. He dials in a set of coordinates and activates the terminals. After a second, they give a strange glow.

* * *

Back in the city, the five teens took cover from a barrage of lasers being shot from the sky. The other students as well as other people have fled. The five present are currently the ones uninjured from the lasers.

"What is happening?!" Ryan asked with a shout. Hunter and Kyle look to where the laser fire originated and see a fleet of starships entering the atmosphere.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out!" Hunter answered. Then, as if on cue, the five teens feel a jolt from their bodies.

"What now?!" Lindsey asked. After about a second, they disappeared. They later reappeared in a cave in the mountains. "How did we get here?" She wondered, looking around the cave.

"Beats me." Hunter answered as he leaned on the rock wall. However, the rock wall opens making him fall backwards. They turn to see where he went.

"Hunter?" Kyle asked. The other teens look around until they hear his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm okay!" Hunter reassured from the other side of the wall.

"How did you get in there?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. There must be some kind of switch that opened this." Hunter answered. The others feel the cave walls for the switch he mentioned. After what seems like an hour, Lindsey finds the switch. She presses it, making the door open. They go inside the hidden passage and meet with him.

"Thanks. I think this passage leads to something." Hunter said. They walk further into the passage and find themselves in a secluded base. They find Zarkod and Morzin inside.

"Ah, I see you found the secret entrance to the Command Center." Zarkod said.

"Command Center? What's going on here? Who are you?" Kyle demanded.

"Of course. Let me explain what is going on." Zarkod answered as a holographic screen appeared in front of the teens, showing a montage of battles. "Many years ago, my estranged brother, Zirok, became mad with power and attacked our home planet of Atlantos. Our soldiers were turned against their own people and created an endless path of destruction. Before the planet exploded, he found his top soldiers, Kerzen, Nizerana and Gortek, on the brink of death. They used his galactic starship to escape the exploding planet." The teens see the ships that opened fire on them leave the planet's atmosphere before the planet exploded.

"Those ships look just like the ones that were shooting at us." Lindsey pointed out.

"Correct. Those ships carried his elite troops that were fortunate enough to escape. My name is Zarkod. I have teleported you here because you have been selected." Zarkod added as the screen disappeared.

"Selected? For what?" Ryan asked in slight confusion.

"To become the planet's new guardians." Zarkod answered. The teens look at each other for a moment before facing the spirit again.

"I'm not following. What do you mean by "guardians"?" Hunter asked. Zarkod only shook his head in disbelief. He snaps his fingers and five silver bands appear in front of them, each with a stone of a different color. "What are these?" He asked.

"These wristbands are your Brigadier Morphers." Zarkod answered.

"Morphers?" Kaitlyn asked as they took the bands and examined them.

"Correct. These bands are linked to your spirits and give you the power needed to defeat these enemies." Zarkod explained to the teens and approached Lindsey. "Lindsey, as a champion gymnast, you show an amazing balance of power, speed, agility and hand-eye coordination. You will bestow upon you the power of the crane and be known as the Pink Ranger."

"Hmm, although pink is my favorite color, I don't know about this "ranger" business." Lindsey said as Zarkod turned his attention to Ryan.

"Ryan, becoming a master marksman is never easy, but you show great pride and accomplished it with courage. You will wield the power of the wolf and become the Black Ranger." Zarkod continued.

"Awesome." Ryan said looking at the band in amazement. Zarkod turns to Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, under the shell of your beauty is the soul of an adventurer. You traveled through the most dangerous of paths and return with new experiences. The power of the gorilla is yours and you will be known as the Yellow Ranger." Zarkod added.

"Whoa." Kaitlyn said as Zarkod turned to her brother.

"Hunter, as a child, you spent your life protecting your sister from the dangers of the outside world. Your spirit is very ferocious, just like the shark. As the Blue Ranger, you will wield its power." Zarkod added. Hunter chuckles to himself as Zarkod finally makes his way to Kyle.

"And Kyle, as one of the greatest child martial artists, you show no surrender, even with the greatest of disadvantages. You will become the Red Ranger and with the power of the majestic phoenix, you will also be the team's leader." Zarkod finished.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked the spirit.

"Yes. With these morphers, you will become the Sky Brigade Power Rangers." Zarkod answered with a determined glance.

"Power Rangers?" Kyle asked. Zarkod gives a nod. "How do we access these powers?"

"Just simply say "Sky Brigade, Take Flight" and you will gain extraordinary powers." Zarkod answered. Then, the alarm in the mountain base blares. "And now is the perfect time to use those powers. Go!" The teens run out of the cave with their new powers.

"Are you sure these teenagers can become Power Rangers?" Morzin asked with doubt.

"Yes, my simian assistant. It pains me to say this, but we need all the help we can get." Zarkod answered reassuringly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Ron: Whoa!**

**James: This is amazing.**

**Me: *walks in* I told you. Every Power Ranger story needs a beginning.**

**James: So I guess you're about to upload this now, huh?**

**Me: You know it.**

**Ron: But before you do, I know you gave the new OCs their colors and powers, but what about their weapons?**

**Me: Hmm, I guess I haven't got to that part. I'll design them right away. You readers review. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Take to the Skies, Part 2

***Raiden, Ralph, Felix, Hunter, Kaitlyn and I have just walked out of the Living Forest.***

**Kaitlyn: *shivers in fright* I'm glad to be out of that forest.**

**Hunter: I agree.**

**Raiden: If I remember correctly, Shang Tsung's Island should be northwest of here.**

**Me: Are you sure, Raiden?**

**Raiden: Yes.**

***We walk for about 10 minutes and the island comes into view***

**Raiden: We're here.**

**Felix: So this is Shang Tsung's Island.**

**Kaitlyn: This place feels spookier than that Living Forest.**

**Raiden: That's the idea, Miss Walker. *closes his eyes and focuses on the layout of the island* They're in the throne room.**

***We enter the island and walk into the courtyard. I turn my head to find Kyle, Ryan, Ron and Rancis alongside a Chinese man with shaggy black hair wearing a red headband, spiked gauntlets and red and black Kung Fu pants with a red belt hiding behind a nearby building***

**Me: Over there!**

**Ryan: Took you long enough to get here.**

**Raiden: Liu Kang, what's the current situation?**

**Liu Kang: The front gate is guarded by Shang Tsung's troops. There is a door that leads to the east wing. If we can cut through the Warrior Shrine and proceed through there, we'll make it to the throne room within the next two hours.**

**Raiden: Good. Let's go.**

**Me: Right with you. You readers enjoy this chapter while we infiltrate Shang Tsung's Island.**

* * *

Power Rangers: Sky Brigade

Episode 2: Take to the Skies, Part 2

Somewhere in the downtown area of St. Helens City, a creature bearing the resemblance of a grizzly bear wearing onyx armor is destroying buildings, frightening people and causing destruction all around the place. As citizens are fleeing the onslaught, the creature laughs maniacally.

"Run, pathetic humans! Run!" the creature shouted as he continued his onslaught. After a few more minutes, Kyle, Ryan, Hunter, Kaitlyn and Lindsey run into the scene.

"What is going on here?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Ryan answered as a fleet of robots with navy blue armor appeared. Each of the teens took a fighting stance in order to defend themselves and the fleeing citizens. The robots charge at the teens and start fighting them.

Kyle punches a robot and kicks another behind him. He backflips onto a nearby crate and kicks some trash bins at them. He then front flips towards two more robots and kicks them. He attempts to sweep another but it jumps to evade and grabs him from behind. He struggles to break free, but it throws him aside.

Hunter and Kaitlyn are back-to-back fighting their share of robots. Hunter elbows a robot in the chest and kicks another in the stomach. Kaitlyn roundhouse kicks a robot towards three more, knocking them down. She front flips behind a robot and kicks it in the back and punches another. She is suddenly grabbed and thrown towards Hunter by two robots.

Ryan is beside a pair of parked cars fighting twelve robots. He dodged a punch from a robot and counters with a kick in the stomach. He then elbows a robot behind him and throws a small crate at another one. He is suddenly ambushed by three robots and is thrown onto the ground.

Being an expert gymnast, Lindsey was doing quite well with the robots she's battling. She backflips past five robots and kicks one towards the other four. She front flips and lands on her hands. She kicks one robot before another blocks her kick and throws her towards her friends.

"There's too many of them!" Ryan pointed out as he struggled to get up.

"How can we beat these guys?" Lindsey asked. Then, Kyle remembered something.

"Don't you guys remember what Zarkod said? These Morphers will give us amazing powers if we use them. Let's just hope he's right." Kyle said, getting up.

"I'm with you." Kaitlyn said as everyone else got up.

"So are we." Hunter added as they faced the robots.

"Ready?" Kyle said as he prepped his Morpher.

"Ready!" Ryan, Hunter, Kaitlyn and Lindsey answered as they prepped theirs.

"Sky Brigade, Take Flight!" All of them shouted as they motioned their left wrists to their right hands, pressed the gemstone on their respective bands, drew their left hands back and raised them into the air.

* * *

A red light glowed in Kyle's hand as he grasped it and flung it in front of him. He then leapt forward and his body went through the light, changing his clothes into a red skintight outfit with gold highlights, a gold belt, silver gauntlets and black boots. A gold phoenix face is on the center. He gains a red helmet with a pair of phoenix wings for a visor.

"Sky Brigade, Red!" Kyle shouted as he took a fighting pose.

The same routine went for Hunter, only the light and the outfit his clothes changed to was blue and had a gold shark face in the center and the blue helmet he gains has a shark's tail as the visor.

"Sky Brigade, Blue!" Hunter shouted as he took a fighting pose.

The routine repeated for Ryan, Kaitlyn and Lindsey. The lights and the outfits their clothes changed to were black with a gold wolf face, yellow with a gold gorilla face and pink with a gold crane face, respectively. The helmets they gain matched their outfits and the visors were a wolf's claw for Ryan's, a gorilla's fist for Kaitlyn's and a pair of crane wings for Lindsey's.

"Sky Brigade, Black!" Ryan shouted as he took a fighting pose.

"Sky Brigade, Yellow!" Kaitlyn shouted as she took a fighting pose.

"Sky Brigade, Pink!" Lindsey shouted as she took a fighting pose.

"Power Rangers, Sky Brigade!" All five of them shouted in unison.

* * *

After the transformation, although the robots looked confused, they didn't care. The teens look at each other with amazement.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I can't think of anything to say about how cool this is!" Kaitlyn added. Then, the robots begin to charge at them.

"The compliments can come later. We've got company." Kyle said as he took a fighting stance and charged at the robots and the others followed suit, except for Ryan and Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, I think the powers can give us weapons also." Ryan said.

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah. Watch this. Wolf Scythe!" Ryan shouted. Then, a black scythe with a blade styled like a wolf's claw materialized in his hand. "Sweet! It worked!"

"Awesome. Let me try. Gorilla Hammer!" Kaitlyn shouted as a yellow sledgehammer with a metal gorilla fist for a head materialized in her hand. "Whoa! You're right. Time to rock and roll!" She said as she and Ryan joined the battle with their new weapons.

Ryan kicked a robot towards a pile of crates and slashed three more with his scythe. He then blocks an attack from two robots with the handle of his scythe and counters with a slash. After the robot falls down on its back, the parts of its face revealed the motherboard.

"Unbelievable! They're robots!" Ryan exclaimed.

Kaitlyn swung her hammer to keep some robots she's fighting at bay. A robot tries to sneak up on her, but she hears its footsteps and swings it in a circle, knocking it back and into a car. She notices the other robots approach her from behind and slams the ground with her hammer, creating a shockwave that knocked all of the robots down.

"Cool! Shark Daggers!" Hunter shouted after fighting off four robots and a pair of daggers styled to look like bull sharks materialized in his hands. He then used the daggers to strike down ten more robots. He runs past five more robots, slashing them with his daggers.

"My turn. Crane Bow!" Lindsey shouted as a longbow styled like a pair of crane wings materialized in her hand. Lindsey began to strike down more robots with her bow. More robots began to cluster in front of her. She draws back the bow and shoots energy arrows at them. The robots fall down like bowling pins.

"Don't leave me hanging. Phoenix Lance!" Kyle shouted as a red lance styled with two phoenix wings materialized in his hands. He used the lance to strike down three more robots. Two robots try to sneak behind him, but he notices and sweeps them with his lance. With all of the robots down, the Rangers regroup and face the bear-like creature.

"Stop right there!" Kyle called out to the creature.

"What happened to my Galactidrones?!" the creature exclaimed in fear.

"Nothing but scrap metal. And now you're next." Hunter answered, pointing at the creature.

"It won't matter. I don't need Galactidrones to beat you. You will face the wrath of Grizzlicor!" the creature shouted as he charged at the Rangers. With their weapons, the Rangers fought back.

Grizzlicor began to swing his claws at Hunter and Ryan, but they use their respective weapons to block the attacks. Lindsey hits his stomach with her bow and backflips over him, shooting an energy arrow at his face from point-blank range. Grizzlicor writhes in pain. Kaitlyn starts to smack Grizzlicor with her hammer until he pushes her back with his hind claw. Kyle and Grizzlicor start to battle face-to-face. Grizzlicor begins to strike at the stomach, but Kyle uses his lance to block it. Kyle kicks his chest, knocking him back a few feet away.

"Man, this guy's tough. How can we beat him?" Ryan asked. It was here they hear a telepathic message.

"Rangers, your time has come. Combine your weapons and victory will be upon you." Zarkod said.

"You heard him, guys. Let's put them together!" Kyle said. The Rangers combined their weapons to form into a massive cannon.

"Storm Strike Blaster, full power!" the Rangers shouted in unison as Grizzlicor struggled to get up.

"What is this?!" Grizzlicor asked in fear.

"Ready." Hunter said as the cannon finished charging power.

"Fire!" Kyle shouted as he pulled the trigger. A large thunder beam fired from the cannon and hit Grizzlicor in his chest. Grizzlicor shouts in pain and falls to the ground as the Rangers turn around with their backs facing the defeated creature. An explosion signals its destruction.

* * *

In the Earth's atmosphere, a woman with raven black hair and dark green eyes wearing navy blue armor with silver shoulder guards walked in the flagship's flight deck and bows to Zirok.

"What news do you bring me, Nizerana?" Zirok asked.

"Master, it pains me to say that Grizzlicor has fallen." Nizerana reported. "Shall I bring out the Surge Clouds?"

"Permission granted." Zirok answered. Nizerana opens the cargo bay doors and five black clouds flew down to the battlefield and over the beaten Grizzlicor. Then, yellow lightning bolts shock him awake and he grows to the size of the World Trade Center. He laughs crazily as the Rangers look in surprise.

"Whoa! This guy's massive now! What can we do?!" Lindsey asked her friends.

"Rangers, in order to defeat a monster of this size, you must call upon the power of the Skyzords." Zarkod answered telepathically.

"Well, what choice do we have? Let's do it!" Kyle said. The others nod.

"Phoenix Skyzord!" Kyle shouted as a red mechanized phoenix flew outside of a volcano.

"Shark Skyzord!" Hunter shouted as a blue mechanized bull shark surfaced from the ocean.

"Wolf Skyzord!" Ryan shouted as a black mechanized wolf sprinted off a mountain.

"Gorilla Skyzord!" Kaitlyn shouted as a yellow mechanized gorilla leapt out of a forest.

"Crane Skyzord!" Lindsey shouted as a white mechanized crane with pink highlights flew out from a field.

Grizzlicor roared with rage and started attacking the zords after the Rangers had leapt inside of them. The Phoenix Skyzord shot flames from its wings, but Grizzlicor blocked them. Then, the Gorilla and Wolf Skyzords pounced on him, but he pushed them off. The Shark Skyzord shot missiles from its dorsal fin, but he dodges them and swats away the Crane Skyzord.

"It's like no matter what we dish out, he can take it." Hunter reported from within the Shark Skyzord.

"We need more power." Kyle said from the Phoenix Skyzord. Everyone began to think for a moment until he got a telepathic message.

"Rangers, to fight such a menace, you must combine your zords together to create the Sky Captain Megazord." Zarkod suggested.

"Got it. Guys, Zarkod's saying we need to combine our zords." Kyle said.

"Right." Ryan, Lindsey, Hunter and Kaitlyn replied in unison.

"Zords combine!" Kyle shouted. Then the Phoenix, Crane and Shark Skyzords rose into the air. The Gorilla and Wolf Skyzords transformed into a pair of legs. The Phoenix Skyzord detached its wings and turned into an armless torso as the Shark and Crane Skyzords turned into a set of arms. Afterwards, the Crane and Shark Skyzords attached themselves to the arm joints and the Gorilla and Wolf Skyzords connect themselves to the leg joints. The Phoenix Skyzord's head becomes the robot's head, which completes the robot as its wings become the robot's shoulder guards.

"Sky Captain Megazord, ready!" The Rangers shouted in unison.

"So what?! I can beat that robot easy." Grizzlicor retaliated.

"Whoa. So this is the Megazord." Ryan said in wonder inside the Megazord's control room.

"I know, but amazing as it looks, we have a mission." Kyle added.

Grizzlicor swings his claw at the gigantic robot, but the attack misses and the robot counters with a right kick in the stomach. Grizzlicor pulls out a blade and starts to attack.

"Incoming!" Lindsey shouted.

"On it. Phoenix Shield!" Kyle shouted as the robotic phoenix wings detached from the Megazord's shoulders and formed a shield, which blocked the sword and pushed it and Grizzlicor back.

"Now's our chance. Phoenix Saber!" Kyle shouted as the shield transformed into a cutlass sword. The Megazord swung its sword at the bear creature, greatly damaging it. The creature shook off the damage and charged at the Megazord with its sword. They engaged in a sword duel and after what seemed like hours, the Megazord damages Grizzlicor, making him stagger backwards in pain.

"Rangers, your opponent is weak. Focus your power into the Megazord and end this battle." Zarkod said telepathically.

"Right!" The Rangers said in unison as they focused their energy into their respective terminals in the control room of the Megazord. The Phoenix Saber started to engulf in flames.

"What is happening?!" Grizzlicor asked in fright.

"Phoenix Saber, Solar Slash!" The Rangers shouted in unison as the Megazord raised the burning blade high into the air, in front of the rising sun. Grizzlicor groans in fear as the blade is brought down in a swift motion, right across the body. Grizzlicor roars in pain and defeat as the Megazord turns to face the city and he falls, exploding upon contact with the ground.

* * *

In the Command Center hidden in the mountains, the Rangers, having reverted from their Ranger form, walk in celebrating their first victory.

"That was by far, the most amazing battle ever!" Kaitlyn said in amazement.

"It sure was. And that Megazord made it even cooler." Hunter added in agreement.

"Rangers, you have fought well in your first battle." Zarkod said. The Rangers smile in acceptance. "However, this war has only begun. You must ensure the planet's safety in order to be victorious in battle." This made them look at each other with worry. "But do not fear your doubts. One victory in battle is nothing less than a stepping stone to true courage."

"Whoa." Ryan said after hearing those words.

"I know." Kaitlyn added in agreement.

"Can you believe this?" Hunter asked. Ryan and Kaitlyn nod.

"We will never fail you, Zarkod." Kyle said with a master's bow.

"But, you can count me out." Lindsey added. This made the other Rangers gasp in shock.

"Linds, why not?" Hunter asked in a serious tone.

"As much as I loved the colors and the powers, the helmet completely frizzed up my ponytail. So, you can forget about me." Lindsey answered. The other Rangers look at her in disappointment until she gave a heartfelt grin. "Kidding." This made the Rangers laugh reassuringly.

"From now on, no more running. Today, Earth fights back." Kyle said as he put out a fist. The others join him with a grin.

"Always together, Power Rangers forever!" All of the Rangers shouted in unison with determination.

* * *

***Near the Warrior Shrine on Shang Tsung's Island, Raiden, Liu Kang, Ralph, Felix, Rancis, Ron, Kaitlyn, Hunter, Kyle, Ryan and I are watching a pair of patrolling guards make their rounds***

**Raiden: Hmm, the shrine is guarded as well. How can we get past them?**

**Rancis: Easy. I have something that can help, but first… *hands everyone earplugs***

**Me: Earplugs?**

**Rancis: Yeah. That way, you won't hear the noise it makes.**

***Everyone puts on the earplugs Rancis gave us. He pulls out a small trigger from his pocket. We pop our heads out as Rancis presses the trigger. A high-pitched noise emits from nowhere and upon hearing it, all of the guards scream in agony.***

**Rancis: Go! Go! Go!**

***Everyone runs past the screaming guards through the shrine and enter the palace through the east wing door. We take off the earplugs once we make it inside.***

**Liu Kang: It worked. Thank you for using that device, Rancis.**

**Rancis: You're welcome.**

**Raiden: Now that we got past the guards, we made it to the palace. The throne room should be up ahead.**

**Me: Well, let's get going before the guards find us. You readers review. Peace out!**


End file.
